charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Trial by Magic
Trial by Magic is the 11th episode of the fourth season and the 77th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe must convince other jury members of the existence of magic while Piper, Paige and Leo frantically try to find the real killer in time to free an innocent man. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Jesse Woodrow as Glen Belland *Peter Siragusa as Juror *Patrick Fischler as Foreman *Cleo King as Tanya *Käthe Mazur as Prosecutor *Lou Giovanetti as Andrew Wike *John Thaddeus as Stan Provazolli *Shannon O'Hurley as Angela Provazolli Co-Starring *Scot Zeller as Lawyer *Charles Walker as Judge *Bart McCarthy as Rat Demon *Ray Proscia as Demon in Charge Featuring *André Mayers as Bailiff Magical Notes Spells To Stretch the Imagination :Let mind and body soar :to heights not :reached before :Let limits stretch :that you may catch :A new truth :to explore. To Summon the Spirit of Angela Provazolli *Requires the Power of Three and a Sage stick. :(Cast by the Charmed Ones) :Hear these words, :Hear our cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to us, :We summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. :(Cast by Phoebe only) :Beloved spirit Angela, :We seek your guidance. :We ask that you commune with us :and move amongst us. Powers *'Premonition: '''Phoebe got a preminition of Angela being murdered by someone with a Medusa tattoo. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a rat, Glen, and the jury. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Rat Demons to shapeshift into rats. *'Elasticity:' Glen was granted this power after Paige cast the To Stretch the Imagination spell on him, rendering him with the ability to stretch out certain body parts. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up several objects to scare Wyke. *'Transformation:' Used by the Rat Demon leader to transform Wyke into a rat. *'Intangibility:' Angela was intangible as a Spirit. *'Energy Magic:' Used by the Rat Demon leader to choke Glen. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Rat Demon leader to move faster. *'Summoning:' Used by the Rat Demon leader to summon Glen. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by the Rat Demon boss to vanquish the Rat Demon leader. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Rat Demons. Notes and Trivia * This episode scored 4.1 million viewers. * Phoebe jokes about becoming a vampire this episode, which will happen to Paige later this season. Ironically, Paige pointed out that jokes like that were dangerous. * This is one of 4 episodes in season 4 that Cole does not appear in. Phoebe mentions that Cole is out trying to find himself without his demonic side. * The spell used by the sisters to call the spirit of Angela is the same one used by them in the season 3 episode "Pre-Witched" to call the spirit of Ariel . * When Paige is trying to convince Glen that magic exists she points out that he has met Witch Doctors during his travels in Africa. In the next episode Glen appears in, "House Call", the sisters meet a Witch Doctor. * Paige doesn't use her active powers in this episode. Cultural References * This episode's plot is similar to the court film, "12 Angry Men" where Henry Fonda's character solely convinces the rest of the jurors that the defendant should be found "not guilty". The title of the movie will later be spoofed with the season 8 episode 12 Angry Zen. * This is the second time Nancy Drew's name is mentioned in the show. The first time it was also said by Piper in the first episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Glitches * When the Rat Demon transforms from his rat-form to his human-form on the Halliwells' staircase, his legs are missing. * When Piper freezes the jurors, you can see the old lady juror's pencil still writing. Quotes : :'Phoebe:' Paige, you know I can't talk about the case. Besides, that's not why I can't sleep. I can't sleep because I miss Cole too much. If he doesn't come home soon, I'm gonna turn into a vampire. :'Paige:' Jokes like that in this house, not so funny. :'Phoebe:' Well, let's just say it would be my supreme pleasure to send that murdering bastard straight to hell. By legal means, not magical. :(A rat runs across the floor. Piper screams and freezes it.)'' :Leo: Demons you can handle but not rats? :Paige: Glen, you've gotta trust me, please. I am not brainwashed, I am the same old Paige except now when I make a rhyme, magic happens. :Piper: (to Paige) Okay, just remember, you play good witch, I play bad witch. :Phoebe: Okay, do we have to call him the rat demon? Because it's very hard to be appropriately frightened. International Titles *'French:' Prémonitions (Premonitions) *'Czech:' Pod vlivem magie (Under the Influence of Magic) *'Slovak: '''Magický rozsudok ''(Magic Judgment) *'Russian:' Испытание магией magiej (Trial by Magic) *'Serbian:' Magično sudjenje *'Spanish (Latin America):' Juzgado por la magia (Judged by the Magic) *'Spanish (Spain):' Juicio por magia (Judgment by the Magic) *'Italian:' Il Verdetto (The Verdict) *'German:' Die zwölf Geschworenen (The Twelve Jurymen) *'Hungarian: '''Varázslatos tárgyalás ''(Magical Trial) * 'Finnish: '''Magiaa oikeussalissa ''(Magic in Courtroom) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4